Dresses
by Aeternum Morte
Summary: Lovino loses a bet with Antonio and has to go on a date with him in a dress.


Lovino couldn't believe his luck. He looked at himself in utter horror, he couldn't believe he what he had gotten himself into. Sighing he straightened the rim of his red dress. It wasn't that it was a ugly dress it's just that he never thought he'd be caught dead in a dress.

The dress cut off just before his knees and was a bright ruby red with black sidings. Overall if he had been a girl he probably would have looked kick ass. But Lovino was not a girl, he was a dude.

A dude that would rather not be wearing a dress.

As he stood, gazing into his reflection he began to remember exactly how he got himself into this mess.

_I was sitting on the couch with my boyfriend (though I don't know how much longer he'd be holding that title if I have to keep going on dates in dresses) and spitting insults at him like wildfire (for a good reason I assure you). This wasn't an uncommon occurrence for two put that day it seemed to be ticking the Spaniard off_ _a lot more than usual. 'You know Lovi you're always calling me rude names. I bet you couldn't even be nice to me if you tried.' He told me a slight frown on his face. Actually, you know what I bet I could get you to be nice to me by the end of the week.' When he said the last part there was a strange glint in his eyes. I didn't like that look. _

_'Is that so?' I asked him, not one to back down from a challenge. _

_'Yes, but if this is going to be a bet there was to be wagers' _

And do our bet went on. As you can tell I lost. Tricky bastard.

I heard a knock on the door and checked my image in the mirror again. Stupid Francis had suggested that I wear heels and a fucking wig to complete the whole 'girl' image. I hate that damn pervert so much.

Do you know how itchy wigs are? It feels like I have a pile of hay on my head. It itches so bad, but if I itch it everything gets messed up. It's complete bullshit.

There is also the matter of the heels. I have never worn heels in my life (okay, well that is a lie. Like all little boys when I was around the age of 7 I tried my mom's heels on and tried walking only to trip over my own feet) and it is almost impossible to do. Cheers to all the woman in the world who can deal with wearing these demons of shoes every day of their lives and still pull off a smile that doesn't scream 'kill me now'.

I made my way down the hallway to the front door to open it. "Might as well get this nightmare over with" I mumbled under my breath and opened the door shooting glares as soon as Antonio's gorgeous—- stupid face came into view.

"Good evening, Lovi! You look absolutely stunning! That dress really suits you." Antonio said smiling down at me— W-WAS HE STARING AT MY ASS? OH. MY. GOD.

"Oi! I miei occhi sono qui" I yelled at him pointing to my eyes and glaring daggers at him. **(A/N translation is "my eyes are up here") **

"Lo siento, Lovi, it's just you really do look.. Sexy—stunning in that dress" Antonio said to me blushing.

"Yeah, well try and keep it in your pants we have a date to go on, don't we?" I asked, smirking as his face went bright red.

"R-right! Lets go" Antonio said leading the way to his car and opening the door for me to get in. I mumbled a quiet 'grazie' and slid into the seat clicking the seat belt into place.

The car ride was tense and awkward. Antonio kept looking at me and blushing, which only made my scowl grow.

"This was your idea you know. And I don't understand why you're the embarrassed one here! I'm the one in the dress" I grumbled towards him, trying to break the silence.

"Ahh it's just that well… You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress and I can't help it if my thoughts wander a bit!" He said so fast I almost didn't quite catch him.

"Don't tell me you dragged me into some kind of kink of yours because I swear to god I will jump out of this car right fucking now" I hissed at him, not that I minded that much it's just… It would have be cool if he had told me and that we weren't about to be in a very public place, y'know?

Antonio didn't answer me he just grew bright red and his eyes kept looking over to me.

"If we crash its your fault" I said smirking slightly when he somehow managed to go up yet another shade of red. Usually it was me that was blushing like a mad man, but tonight it was him.

When we finally arrived at the restaurant Antonio dashed out of the car and raced to open my door to help me out of the car.

"You're being such a gentleman tonight, is it because of the dress? Because if wearing a dress can get you to do these things I think I might wear them more often" I said teasingly. No way in hell was I actually wear a dress again. At least not by my own free will.

Antonio's eyes widened and his mouth opened but just as he was about to say something I cut him off "oh Jesus Christ Antonio I was joking there's no fucking way you can get me to wear a dress again" I snapped, I didn't want to get his hopes up for no reason.

"That's no way for a lady to talk, Lovi" Antonio said smirking and holding out his arm for me to take, which I did.

"Good thing for me that I'm not a lady" I grumbled.

"Ahh you're not fun, Lovi" Antonio whined as he opened the door and we walked in. The restaurant was pretty crowded but we had already made reservations so we were seated quickly.

"Good evening miss, mister, are there any drinks I can get you?" Our waiter asked.

"Yes, I like some of your best red wine, please" I said in a sweet voice, that sounded sadly realistic and batted my eyelashes at the waiter causing him to blush and Antonio to glare. Tonight was going to be fun.

"A-and you sir?" The boy asked his eyes still on me as a I kept eye contact with him.

"I'd like the same thank you" Antonio said darkly glaring at him.

The waiter looked at him nervously and gulped "a-alright I'll be back with your drinks in a moment" he stuttered out before practically dashing towards the kitchen.

"No need to be so rude, Antonio. The poor boy was just taking our orders" I said still using that sweet sounding voice.

"You started it" he said, his gaze softening slightly when he looked at me.

The rest of the evening was spent with me teasing Antonio every moment I got making him either blush madly or shake with jealousy.

It might have been one of our best dates yet, though I'll never admit it.

* * *

**Yo, you can imagine a smut ending for what they'd do when they got home but I don't write that kind of stuff so ahah. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. I'm still working on my writing techniques so it really helps!**


End file.
